criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Water And Electric Guitars
Water And Electric Guitars is the fifty-first fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the seventh one in the Cultural Center district. Case Background After Alan Smith's discovery, Evan Day explained to him what a timeshare was. Alan doubted that Elena's surprise for his birthday was a timeshare, but Evan said they should wait for more clues to be sure about what she had in mind. Some days leter, Peter Galley arrived at the police station to report some kind of explosion at Right Sound factory, which was next to his house. Evan took advantage of the situation and asked Peter about Harry Clover to see if he was actually Dr. Cyanide and had had a chance to poison the petunia from "Norma's Bistro". In fact, Harry was a regular customer there. The team started investigating the explosion in the Right Sound factory only to find a dead man who was called Jackson Smith, one of the workers. Not only that, but they discovered that what Evan had presumed was right. Czsef Pfogubt is also the Wizard of Seas. After a long and complicated investigation with a tricky murder method, the true killer was finally arrested and it turned out to be Spencer Danielle, one of the factory workers. The team caught him red-handed when he was trying to kill Kate Lynn the same way he'd killed Jackson. Kate was saved on time and Spencer was taken to a Court of Law. For Evan's surprise, Judge Esteban Gonzalez wasn't there and the trial was celebrated by Judge Randy Pagosh (who had been mentioned by his nephew, Bill Pagosh, after the case in Today's Network). His motives were that both Jackson and Shane Lynn earned more money for their job at Right Sound with less effort than him. Kate was one of his targets because of a simple and fallacious association (like the murder motive in the armory case) as Shane was at the police headquarters detained for charges of murder suspicion. Randy Pagosh sentenced spencer to life imprisonment with psychological care for the subsequent 20 years. The day after that, David Hickets called the police to ask for help. He had lost an important disk with information about Right Art and once the team found it, it was sent to the lab to read its content. Not only it was discovered that the Wizard of Seas had fooled Roger Ment one more time, but also that David had been the one who broke the disk himself. He was asked about this and he said that he wanted to frame his enemy, Doodley. Unfortunately for him, he let it slide that he knew that Doodley had been arrested when the police had never told him about it. Evan asked him how he knew such a thing which there was no way that got to him, but he did not answer. Later, Albert Presto appeared at the headquarters and it was revealed that he used to work with Elena when she was a lawyer. He was there to give information about her as he knew what the timeshare plan was about. Victim *'Jackson Smith' (Electrocuted in a factory of electric guitars.) Murder Weapon *'Electric guitar' Killer *'Spencer Danielle' Suspects Roger Ment (Factory owner) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears grey clothes Kate Lynn (Rock musician) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears gloves Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears grey clothes - The suspect wears a hard hat Shane Lynn (Kate's father) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears gloves Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a hard hat David Hickets (Security guard) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears gloves Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears grey clothes Spencer Danielle (Factory worker) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears gloves Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears grey clothes - The suspect wears a hard hat Killer's profile *The killer wears grey clothes *The killer wears a hard hat *The killer weighs 170 lbs *The killer wears gloves *The killer is a man Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Worst combination ever *Investigate Flooded factory (Clues: Victim's body, Surveillance camera) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Broken surveillance camera (Result: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (10:00:00) *Talk to Kate Lynn *Investigate Scaffold (Clues: Elevator, Faucet) *Analyze Elevator platform (10:00:00) *Examine Faucet (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Shane Lynn's DNA) *Talk to Shane Lynn *Interrogate Roger Ment *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2: '''The murder pathway *Talk to the security guard about the murder *Investigate Packaging room (Clues: Stepladder, Trapdoor, Check) *Examine Stepladder (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (4:00:00) *Question Spencer Danielle about the stepladder *Examine Trapdoor (Result: Open trapdoor) *Investigate Factory exit (Clues: Broken guitar) *Examine Broken guitar (Result: Electric guitar) *Analyze Electric guitar (10:00:00) *Confront Shane about the guitar *Examine Check (Result: Check for Kate Lynn) *Quiz Kate about the packaging room *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Murder at Right Sound *Ask Roger for the packaging room key *Investigate Delivery crates (Clues: Amplifier, Plastic box) *Examine Amplifier (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (6:00:00) *Question Kate about the amplifier *Examine Plastic box (Result: Badge) *Examine Badge (Result: Townville Security badge) *Ask David about the packaging room *Investigate Platform (Clues: Broken sign) *Examine Broken sign (Result: Sign) *Examine Sign (Result: Message for Jackson) *Talk to Spencer Danielle *Investigate Packaging room (Clues: Amplifier) *Analyze Amplifier (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 7 (No stars) 'Art Battles 7 - The Guard' *Shane requested your help *Investigate Flooded factory (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Open toolbox) *Give Spencer's toolbox to Shane (Reward: '''Hard hat, Grey and orange shirt') *David wants to talk to you *Investigate Scaffold (Clues: Broken disk) *Examine Broken disk (Result: Disk) *Analyze Disk (4:00:00) *Tell David Hickets to start working (Reward: 500 XP) *See what Kate needs *Investigate Packaging room (Clues: Device) *Examine Device (Result: Guitar tuner) *Return the guitar tuner to Kate Lynn (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases